


Anniversary

by TheDragonKat



Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Cozy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, Varigo - Freeform, Varigo Week, boys being soft and cute, so soft, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: It is the boy's five year anniversary and it is time for gifts. What our the gifts? And will the other like? first answer read to find out and second answer this is fluff and softness so yes.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind the any bad grammar and spell. This is for Varigo week. First prompt was Cozy.

Hugo was so happy. He never thought he would have this life but here he is. He has a constant home, a respectful job and the best boyfriend ever. Hugo could not imagine a life without Varian. Their relationship has had many ups and downs, but they have worked through each of them. Today was their five-year anniversary. Hugo was putting the finishing touches on the present.

  
“Five years. I was lucky to have a relationship to last a month but here I am. In a five-year relationship. I am almost scared this is a dream” Hugo explains to Cheese. Cheese makes an angry squeak. “I know. Do not think negatively like that. This is real” he sighs as he looks at his gift “Do you think he will like it?” he asks looking at Cheese. Cheese nods. “Great. Well I should return home. Oh, should thank Xavier for letting me use his place to make the present before I leave” he reminds himself as he gets up. He goes over to where Xavier is.

  
“Hugo. Is it done?” Xavier asks, looking at Hugo.

  
“Yep. Thank you for letting me use your place” Hugo nods as Xavier gives him a hug.

  
“No need to thank me. I am happy to offer my place for you. And don’t you worry. It came from your heart so Varian will love it” Xavier smiles as he lets Hugo go.

  
“Thanks. Well I am off. Can’t make Varian think I forgot” Hugo runs off to his home. Xavier just watches Hugo run off.

Varian was decorating the house.

  
“What do you think, Ruddiger? Too much” he asks his long-time furry friend. Ruddiger shook his head. “Great. Want everything to be perfect.” he says as he makes a few more adjustments. Ruddiger just rolls his eyes, knowing how his human can be. “Do you think Hugo will like my present?” he asks as he heads to the kitchen. Ruddiger follows, giving a nod. “I know what you are thinking. I am worrying too much. But this is a big deal. So, I am worrying the right amount” he takes out the food. Ruddiger just rolls his eyes again.

  
Soon the food was set, and Varian did one last check on the house. He soon hears footsteps running towards the house and knows it is Hugo. He heads over to the door waiting with a smile.  
“Hugo” Varian happily yells as Hugo opens the door. He hugs Hugo and gives a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Happy anniversary” he smiles as Hugo kisses his forehead.  
“Happy anniversary, Var bear” Hugo chuckles as he looks around the house. The house was covered in blue and green colors and a huge banner that said, “Happy 5th anniversary”. Under the banner, is a table with food on it. Hugo could smell some of his favorite food. On one of the chairs, there was Hugo’s comfiest clothes. Hugo looked at Varian and saw he was wearing his comfiest clothes.

  
“So, we have a comfy theme” Hugo chuckles as he grabs the clothes. “Please tell me you made some of your favorite food as well” he says as he starts to undress.

  
“I did. Know you would complain. And yes. I wanted us to be comfy this year. We have been together for five years. We have seen each other at our worst and best. So, we can be comfy today. No one will be coming here. Got everyone to agree to stay away unless life or death. And if they do then they have agreed to clean after us for a month” Varian smirks as he watches Hugo get dressed. Nothing lustful but just watching with fondness. Varian still can’t believe that Hugo is his.

  
“You are so cruel Varian. Now sort of hoping someone does show up” Hugo laughs as he puts on the comfy clothes. “Now let's eat. I am hungry” he sits down at the table.

  
“I made plenty so eat as much as you want” Varian smiles, doing the same. The two began to eat.

  
“You are such a good cook, bunny. Even back when we were on that journey, you were a good cook” Hugo devours his food.

  
“Thanks. Makes me happy that I people enjoy my food. Also slow down. The food won’t run” Varian smiles as he eats. ‘Still with the crazy nicknames. I used to complain but now can’t imagine never hearing them again’ he thinks as he watches Hugo.

  
“Enjoying the view, kitten” Hugo smirks

  
“I am stroking your ego too much” Varian shakes his head.

  
“No, you don’t stroke it enough” Hugo laughs. Soon Varian joins in. Dinner was mostly quiet after that. Just the two enjoying each other’s company. Once dinner was done, the two went into the kitchen and washed the dishes together.

  
“So, want to cuddle? I made the bedroom super comfy cozy” Varian smiles as he hugs Hugo.

  
“You know I can’t say no to cuddles” Hugo smiles, heading to their bedroom. The bedroom was filled with pillows and blankets. Varian had built a pillow fort in their bedroom.

  
“A pillow fort. Love it, hair stripe” Hugo heads inside with Varian following.

  
“Knew you would. It is so nice. Perfect for a day like today” Varian cuddles up to Hugo.

  
“Wait. Just in case. Want to give you my present. We tend to follow asleep when we cuddle” Hugo pulls out a knife. The knife’s blade was its usual color except for a streak of blue. The blue went down into the handle which was white with gold stripes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this is usually done with a ring, but I like this better. We can have rings at the wedding but you always wear gloves so many people won’t see it. I know how you are taking your gloves off. So, I made you this. You can show it off. “ he says holding the knife out. Varian just looks at the knife in disbelief. Hugo was worried that Varian was going to say no until Varian took out a knife.

  
“I guess we had the same idea” Varian laughs while holding out the knife. The knife’s blade looked like a green gem. The handle looked like wood with roots keeping the gem in place. “Made this as well. I know you like things with use to them and always said you wanted a knife made for you” he explains. The two looked at each other for a minute then started to laugh again. They could not believe they were planning to propose on the same day with a knife they made.

  
“I know we can be in sync with each other but this.” Hugo shakes his head as their laughter dies down. They traded knives and just started at them to admire their lover’s work. Each felt so happy that the other would put in such much work for them.

  
“This will be a tale to tell when we are older” Varian smiles as both put the knives away.

  
“Yes. Now we cuddle. “ Hugo says as they cuddle. Hugo made sure to put his head over Varian’s heart. He loved to listen to it when they cuddled. Varian was running his fingers through Hugo’s hair. The two were so happy and content and soon fell asleep.

www. artstation. com/ artwork / 89Xb6

**Author's Note:**

> the link will take you to what the gifts look like. The idea for the gifts is based on something joked on in a discord server I am in.


End file.
